SnowCraft
World of SnowCraft World of SnowCraft je projekt, na kterém jsem pracoval poměrně dost dlouho. Poprve jsem ho nakous už na začátku roku 2012, ale stále jsem neměl dost času nebo chuť na něm pracovat, teprve až na přelomu roku 2014/2015 jsem ho prakticky celý vytvořil. Jak již název napovídá, jde o kompletně zasněžený svět, jak Azeroth (teda kromě Northrendu ten zatím nechám takový jaký je, možná až v nějakém upatu v něm "zasněžím" všechny místa) tak i Outland. Možná je zasněžený slabé slovo, je tak ledový, že se budete do Northrendu chodit ohřát :-) Nejen oblasti, zasněžené jsou ale i domy a hlavní města. Tento projekt jsem začal, když jsem viděl, že i Blizzard na svojí Development mapě pracoval na zasněžených verzích zejména Battlegroundů, jen to nikdy nedotáhl do konce což mi přišlo docela škoda. Takže se o to musím postarat zase já :-) V hrubejch číslech jsem si myslel, že tu bude 3-4x víc reskinu než v The Reznik Era, ale nyní tu je už 70x víc :-) Mám tu i modely z Mists of Pandaria, Cataclysm nebo Warlords of Draenor, které jsem si upravil (vytvořil jsem "sněžný" skin) pro tento patch. Jedinou věc co jsem si musel vypůjčit je lepší voda od Millyho, protože je fantastická. Patch má 422 MB, což je paráda. Patch také nikde nemění terén jako Reznik Era, nikde jsem nestavěl nic navíc, takže vás nikdy nikdo neuvidí běhat ve vzduchu nebo pod zemí a taky nikdo nezjistí, že ho máte. Je potřeba upravené WoW.exe, protože patch obsahuje Fast Login Screen, který je speciálně upravený pro tento patch (WoW.exe je součástí archivu). Ocenil by jsem když někdo najde nějaký bug nebo podobně aby to napsal zde do komentářů, děkuju. V pachi je kolem 2600 upravených BLP textur, takže si asi dovedete představit, že mnoho z nich je vytvořeno jen "v rámci možností". Vytvořit pro každou z nich opravdu propracovaný skin by byla pro jednotlivce práce na celé roky. Myslím si, že i celý tým lidí by se tomu musel docela dlouho věnovat, ostatně Blizzard z této myšlenky zasněženého světa také upustil po tom co si s nějvětší pravděpodobností uvědomil kolik je to práce. Mám v plánu vydat určitě ještě pár updatů v budoucnu, opravit nalezené bugy, zlepšit vzhled a tak podobně. Patch místy trochu rozhází Northrend, protože využívá modely z jiných expanzí, které jsou pochopitelně reskinnuté. Patch Notes *Kalimdor je kompletně zasněžený. *Eastern Kingdoms je kompletně zasněžený. *Outland je kompletně zasněžený. *Undercity má WMO model z Cataclysmu. *Většina zón má upravené jméno. *Skybox na všech jmenovaných kontinentech je upravený ve všech zónách. *Patch obsahuje WoD, MoP a Cata M2 modely. *Upravený interface (character screen, login screen, loading screen). *WoW má s tímto patchem větší požadavky na výkon počítače, protože obsahuje mnoho HD modelů a textur. *Neviditelné stěny mezi Hyjalem a Darkwhisper Gorge (ve Winterspringu) jsou smazány. Do Hyjalu lze projí jeskyní. *Vylepšená voda od Millyho. *Místo L70ETC hraje You Can`t Bring Me Down od Suicidal Tendencies :-) Download a Instalace *Mega - SnowCraft 1.0.2 *Ulož.to - SnowCraft 1.0.2 *Patch je pro WoW 3.3.5a a nyní od verze 1.0.2 podporuje nejen enUS, ale i enGB klienta. *Stáhni SnowCraft. *Patch-4 nakopíruj do složky "data" (C\Program Files\World of Warcraft\Data\Patch-4). *Stáhni upravené WoW.exe pro 3.3.5a (jiné verze upraveného WotLK wow.exe si musíte sehnat každý sám). *Nakopíruj upravené WoW.exe (odstarněný SIG & MD5 Protection) do složky s WoW - Přepiš to staré (doporučuji udělat zálohu původního). *Nyní stačí normálně zapnout WoW a můžeš hrát. *Když už nechceš tenhle patch stačí smazat Patch-4 nebo přesunout jinam ze složky data. *Testováno pouze na Windowsech. *Hra s nízkými detaily nemusí správně tento patch zobrazovat. Video Galerie EKLS.jpg|Loading Screen - Eastern Kingdoms KALS.jpg|Loading Screen - Kalimdor OLLS.jpg|Loading Screen - Outland WoWScrnShot_011315_183301.jpg|Login Screen WoWScrnShot_011215_204231.jpg|Orc / Troll - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011015_181543.jpg|Undead - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011115_230214.jpg|Tauren - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011315_091714.jpg|Night Elf - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011315_101352.jpg|Dwarf / Gnome - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011315_104845.jpg|Human - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011815_163826.jpg|Blood Elf - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_011815_170932.jpg|Draenei - Character Screen WoWScrnShot_122513_124006.jpg|Orgrimmar WoWScrnShot_122513_124114.jpg|Orgrimmar WoWScrnShot_122513_124223.jpg|Orgrimmar WoWScrnShot_122514_233443.jpg|The Barrens WoWScrnShot_122514_231103.jpg|Stranglethorn Vale WoWScrnShot_122514_232808.jpg|Stranglethorn Vale WoWScrnShot_122614_114242.jpg|Booty Bay WoWScrnShot_122614_114658.jpg|Stranglethorn Vale WoWScrnShot_122614_114836.jpg|Ratchet WoWScrnShot_122614_193027.jpg|Duskwood WoWScrnShot_122614_193400.jpg|Duskwood WoWScrnShot_122614_193436.jpg|Duskwood WoWScrnShot_122614_214358.jpg|Duskwood WoWScrnShot_122614_214102.jpg|Elwynn Forest WoWScrnShot_122614_214612.jpg|Elwynn Forest WoWScrnShot_122714_105519.jpg|Duskwood / Elwynn Forest WoWScrnShot_122714_173231.jpg|Razor Hill WoWScrnShot_122714_215536.jpg|Stormwind WoWScrnShot_122714_215652.jpg|Stormwind WoWScrnShot_122814_174823.jpg|Westfall WoWScrnShot_122814_174912.jpg|Westfall WoWScrnShot_122814_175107.jpg|Westfall WoWScrnShot_122814_214834.jpg|Redridge Mountains WoWScrnShot_122814_214855.jpg|Redridge Mountains WoWScrnShot_122814_215100.jpg|Redridge Mountains WoWScrnShot_122914_205905.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_122914_205925.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_122914_205957.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_122914_210009.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_122914_210049.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_122914_210117.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_122914_214833.jpg|Stormwind WoWScrnShot_122914_233123.jpg|Deadwind Pass WoWScrnShot_010215_162234.jpg|Swamp of Sorrows WoWScrnShot_010215_162539.jpg|Swamp of Sorrows WoWScrnShot_010215_170742.jpg|Swamp of Sorrows WoWScrnShot_010215_190034.jpg|Swamp of Sorrows WoWScrnShot_010215_190213.jpg|Swamp of Sorrows WoWScrnShot_010215_204029.jpg|Blasted Lands WoWScrnShot_010215_204115.jpg|Blasted Lands WoWScrnShot_010215_204303.jpg|Blasted Lands WoWScrnShot_010215_204314.jpg|Blasted Lands WoWScrnShot_010715_103026.jpg|Badlands WoWScrnShot_010715_103316.jpg|Searing Gorge WoWScrnShot_010715_103520.jpg|Burning Steppes WoWScrnShot_010715_103541.jpg|Burning Steppes WoWScrnShot_010715_103835.jpg|Burning Steppes WoWScrnShot_010715_103906.jpg|Burning Steppes WoWScrnShot_010715_160404.jpg|Loch Modan WoWScrnShot_010715_160417.jpg|Loch Modan WoWScrnShot_010715_160427.jpg|Loch Modan WoWScrnShot_010715_160515.jpg|Loch Modan WoWScrnShot_010715_160447.jpg|Loch Modan WoWScrnShot_010715_194617.jpg|Wetlands WoWScrnShot_010715_194726.jpg|Wetlands WoWScrnShot_010715_194820.jpg|Wetlands WoWScrnShot_010715_194834.jpg|Wetlands WoWScrnShot_010715_194900.jpg|Wetlands WoWScrnShot_010815_103619.jpg|Arathi Highlands WoWScrnShot_010815_103629.jpg|Arathi Highlands WoWScrnShot_010815_103639.jpg|Arathi Highlands WoWScrnShot_010815_103659.jpg|Arathi Highlands WoWScrnShot_010815_125805.jpg|Hillsbrad Foothills WoWScrnShot_010815_125826.jpg|Hillsbrad Foothills WoWScrnShot_010815_125840.jpg|Hillsbrad Foothills WoWScrnShot_010815_130433.jpg|Arathi Basin WoWScrnShot_010815_130449.jpg|Arathi Basin WoWScrnShot_010815_155521.jpg|Arathi Highlands WoWScrnShot_010815_151827.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_151949.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_152021.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_152033.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_152043.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_152117.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_154904.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_155326.jpg|The Hinterlands WoWScrnShot_010815_163710.jpg|Silverpine Forest WoWScrnShot_010815_163749.jpg|Silverpine Forest WoWScrnShot_010815_163834.jpg|Silverpine Forest WoWScrnShot_010815_164525.jpg|Silverpine Forest WoWScrnShot_010815_190027.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_190307.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_190358.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_190434.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_190552.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_190729.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_190744.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010815_193910.jpg|Tirisfal Glades WoWScrnShot_010915_115007.jpg|Western Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_115019.jpg|Western Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_115527.jpg|Western Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_133302.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_133309.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_133521.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_133600.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_133642.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_133701.jpg|Eastern Plaguelands WoWScrnShot_010915_155555.jpg|Dalaran Crater WoWScrnShot_011015_123028.jpg|Feralas WoWScrnShot_011015_124605.jpg|Feralas WoWScrnShot_011015_124650.jpg|Feralas WoWScrnShot_011015_125645.jpg|GM Island :-) WoWScrnShot_011015_130017.jpg|The Barrens WoWScrnShot_011015_131605.jpg|Mulgore WoWScrnShot_011015_131820.jpg|Mulgore WoWScrnShot_011015_131939.jpg|The Barrens WoWScrnShot_011015_140017.jpg|Azshara WoWScrnShot_011015_153426.jpg|Darkshore WoWScrnShot_011015_160942.jpg|Darkshore WoWScrnShot_011015_161728.jpg|Dustwallow Marsh WoWScrnShot_011015_161802.jpg|Dustwallow Marsh WoWScrnShot_011015_161837.jpg|Dustwallow Marsh WoWScrnShot_011115_104247.jpg|Ashenvale WoWScrnShot_011115_105232.jpg|Ashenvale WoWScrnShot_011115_105816.jpg|Teldrassil WoWScrnShot_011115_115628.jpg|Thousand Needles WoWScrnShot_011115_121728.jpg|Thousand Needles WoWScrnShot_011115_121803.jpg|Thousand Needles WoWScrnShot_011115_121855.jpg|Thousand Needles WoWScrnShot_011115_172433.jpg|Thousand Needles WoWScrnShot_011115_161558.jpg|Tanaris WoWScrnShot_011115_165212.jpg|Tanaris WoWScrnShot_011115_171755.jpg|Tanaris WoWScrnShot_011115_171847.jpg|Tanaris WoWScrnShot_011115_171918.jpg|Tanaris WoWScrnShot_011115_161741.jpg|Un'Goro Crater WoWScrnShot_011115_171606.jpg|Silithus WoWScrnShot_011115_171624.jpg|Silithus WoWScrnShot_011115_204804.jpg|Desolace WoWScrnShot_011115_204812.jpg|Desolace WoWScrnShot_011115_205755.jpg|Desolace WoWScrnShot_011215_102440.jpg|Desolace WoWScrnShot_011215_105503.jpg|Desolace WoWScrnShot_011215_105657.jpg|Desolace WoWScrnShot_011215_204843.jpg|Stonetalon Mountains WoWScrnShot_011215_204916.jpg|Stonetalon Mountains WoWScrnShot_011215_161344.jpg|Felwood WoWScrnShot_011215_161426.jpg|Felwood WoWScrnShot_011215_161440.jpg|Felwood WoWScrnShot_011215_170851.jpg|Moonglade WoWScrnShot_011215_201904.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_011215_202036.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_011215_202059.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_011215_202119.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_011215_202239.jpg|Hyjal WoWScrnShot_011415_185902.jpg|Netherstorm WoWScrnShot_011315_212838.jpg|Netherstorm WoWScrnShot_011315_234534.jpg|Eye of the Storm WoWScrnShot_011315_224907.jpg|Warsong Gulch WoWScrnShot_011315_224923.jpg|Warsong Gulch WoWScrnShot_011315_224948.jpg|Warsong Gulch WoWScrnShot_011415_185808.jpg|Hellfire Peninsula WoWScrnShot_011415_120516.jpg|Hellfire Peninsula WoWScrnShot_011515_221819.jpg|Hellfire Peninsula WoWScrnShot_011415_120541.jpg|Hellfire Peninsula WoWScrnShot_011415_120558.jpg|Hellfire Peninsula WoWScrnShot_011415_185448.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011415_185522.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011415_185534.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011415_185609.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011415_185622.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011615_153025.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011515_141905.jpg|Zangarmarsh WoWScrnShot_011515_162957.jpg|Terokkar Forest WoWScrnShot_011515_163004.jpg|Terokkar Forest WoWScrnShot_011515_163036.jpg|Terokkar Forest WoWScrnShot_011515_185443.jpg|Terokkar Forest WoWScrnShot_011515_185456.jpg|Terokkar Forest WoWScrnShot_011515_185516.jpg|Terokkar Forest WoWScrnShot_011515_184744.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_011515_184759.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_011515_185016.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_011515_185040.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_011815_142418.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_011515_185301.jpg|Shadowmoon Valley WoWScrnShot_011515_220443.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220501.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220511.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220527.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220538.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220614.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220748.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011815_150817.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_221535.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011815_150741.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011515_220626.jpg|Nagrand WoWScrnShot_011615_150634.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_150853.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_150901.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_150937.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_152738.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_152757.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_152833.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_152903.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_152955.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011715_143335.jpg|Blade's Edge Mountains WoWScrnShot_011615_202358.jpg|Azuremyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011615_202409.jpg|Azuremyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011615_202421.jpg|Azuremyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011815_115628.jpg|Azuremyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011615_202509.jpg|Azuremyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011715_143749.jpg|Azuremyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011615_202713.jpg|Bloodmyst Isle WoWScrnShot_011715_160404.jpg|Ghostlands WoWScrnShot_011715_160432.jpg|Ghostlands WoWScrnShot_011815_142946.jpg|Ghostlands WoWScrnShot_011815_142755.jpg|Ghostlands WoWScrnShot_011715_162252.jpg|Eversong Woods WoWScrnShot_011715_162302.jpg|Eversong Woods WoWScrnShot_011715_162349.jpg|Eversong Woods WoWScrnShot_011715_162426.jpg|Eversong Woods WoWScrnShot_011715_162856.jpg|Isle of Quel'Danas